Hybrids, semi-tractors and their trailers, locomotives, military and other vehicles have few ways to perform work without burning fuel. In our society, the cost of fuel has been growing more expensive every month. Many people have switched to driving hybrids in order to save money on fuel. In some hybrids and other heavy vehicles, a regenerative suspension system may be used to extend the range of batteries, improve efficiency, and/or reduce fuel consumption.
There nevertheless still exists a need in the prior art to address regenerative suspension system shortcomings. For example, because variations on driving surfaces are subtle, existing systems do not produce enough hydraulic or pneumatic pressure to efficiently operate motors and electric generators.